Moze's Birthday
by Countrygurl212
Summary: It's Moze's birthday and Ned has been having a lot more than friendly feelings for her lately. Will it turn out to be a Birthday she will never forget? Noze
1. Making Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified SSG

Chapter 1

N.P.O.V

_Tomorrow is Moze's birthday. _Ned thought to himself. He didn't have the slightest clue about what to get her. They were of course, still the ever dreaded, best friends. It was summer now, and they were going to be senior's in the fall. Yet after all these years, he hadn't managed to tell her how he felt. _Yes I Ned Bigby am in love with Jennifer Mosley._ Ned admitted to himself.

Okay, so he had been in love with her for almost his entire life. Since 8th grade, to be exact. That was the year that he really realized how truly in love with her he was. Yes, in 4th grade he had a mild crush on Suzie Crabgrass and it did last until 7th grade, but that was nothing compared to how he felt about Moze. Yet he still hadn't done anything about it. _What is_ _wrong with me? _Ned questioned himself again. This was just too much to handle. Well, the time would come. He knew something had to be done.

M.P.O.V.

_Okay, so here goes. _Moze started. She took a deep breath. _I am truly in love with Ned Bigby. _That was a lot easier then she thought it would have been, except no one was there except her. So she could admit it out loud, what did that prove? She was 16 for goodness sake. Not a little kid. Her birthday was tomorrow. She was going to be 17. Wow, time had gone by fast. So, she had liked Ned since 8th grade she mentally calculated. _Oh my gosh!! I am such a loser!! _Moze thought to herself. Gosh darn it she was going to tell Ned how she felt this summer, even if it killed her.

She picked up her phone and dialed Ned's number. He answered on the 4th ring.

"Hello," Ned's voice grumbled on the other line.

"Hey, it's Moze."

"Moze?" Ned asked.

"Yeah! You have caller-id, why do you sound so surprised?" She asked.

"Oh, I just wasn't thinking is all." He tried explaining.

"Oh, all right… are you sure everything's okay?"

"Um, actually, there is something I wanted to ask you…"

Moze's heart began to beat out of control.

"Go ahead, you can ask me anything." She added hopefully.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow? I know it's your birthday and everything, but I was just kind of wondering if you wanted to do something together." Ned asked nervously.

_Together as friends? _Moze wondered curiously. _Or maybe as something more?_

"Yeah, of course. I won't be too busy. My parents are off on a business trip. So what does that leave me to do? What would be better then spending the day with my best friend?" Moze said in a voice she hoped was flirtatious.

She doubted it. She never really got the hang of the whole flirting thing. It was a bit too over the top and girly for her. _But, hey, why not start now_? She wondered.

"Okay, great. I will be at your house tomorrow at 3:00. Is that good?"

"Perfect!" Moze exclaimed.

"See you then."

And with that, they both clicked off.


	2. Suzie Return's

Chapter 2

N.P.O.V.

It was about 3:00 Ned noted. He just had to make sure everything was perfect. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. He looked pretty good if he did say so himself. He knew Moze would love every moment of the special night he had planned. He was going to take her out Mini golfing then later out to dinner and a late movie. He was going to tell her tonight he would make sure of it. He decided it was about time to head over to her house. He opened his front door and headed out when he saw Suzie sitting on his porch step. She turned around and looked at him.

"Hey Ned" She finally spoke.

Ned was startled. He hadn't seen Suzie since 8th grade when she moved. _What was this all about?_ He wondered. She was here on his doorstep.

There was complete silence.

Suzie spoke again, "I know this is probably a big shock and everything me being here but I just really wanted to see you again. Are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad just kind of shocked. It would have been nice if you would have called to let me know that you were going to be here and all."

"Not to change the subject or anything, but do you have a girlfriend?" Suzie asked.

Okay he hadn't been expecting that. Should he lie and say he had a girlfriend? There was Moze. _Wait, what about Moze? We are best friends. Even though I like her, there is no way she would like me back as more then a friend... _

"Well, no, not exactly." Ned replied.

"Oh I was just wondering." Suzie responded.

"So, why are you here?" He asked impatiently. "And how long are you staying?'

"Well you already know why I'm here, to see you. And I will only be here for a couple of days, so I thought we could at least hang out maybe one or two of those days."

Ned answered automatically. "Well not tonight. It's Moze's Birthday and we have plans."

"I can take a hint Ned. I get it, you like Moze. It's written all over your face. The second I asked if you had a girlfriend it was obvious. I was waiting for you to bring her up."

"Well she is my best friend."

"Gotcha. Well that's all I needed to know, just if we still had a shot at a long distance relationship."

Ned opened his mouth to speak again but Suzie stopped him.

"You don't have to explain anything to me remember I get it."

"Yeah okay… well I better get going. I don't want to keep Moze waiting."

Suzie put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait, one more thing."

"Yeah?" Ned said.

"How long have you liked Moze? You can be honest. I had a hunch you might have liked her even when we were dating back in 8th grade."

"Well I guess if you want me to be honest I did kind of, sort of, like her then."

"Okay. Thanks I just had to find out all the answers. It was driving me crazy. I can finally go to sleep at night knowing I didn't screw everything up between us, and that we don't have another chance to be together. Anyways good luck with Moze. See yah."

"Bye." Ned said as Suzie walked away.

He was now ready to see Moze.

**Just so we are clear in this story the field trip never took place and Suzie never moved back.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Heartbreak

Chapter 3

M.P.O.V

_Okay, this was getting strange. It was now 3:30 and Ned hasn't shown up yet. Where could he be? Could he have forgotten? No he wouldn't forget, he was the one who came up with the idea of getting together on my birthday. Hmm. _Moze didn't know what to think. She decided to step outside for a moment. Just as she was about to open the front door, she felt a jolt. Ned came running into her foyer.

"Sorry I'm late!" Ned blurted. He looked nervous.

"No it's fine." Moze replied.

"That's it no questioning. Just, "'No it's fine.' I know you probably expected me to be late and all, but you didn't even put up an argument about it."

He lightly punched her in the arm.

"You're loosing your touch Moze."

"No way! You so did not say that." Moze replied bitter.

"You_ so_ know I did." He teased her.

"You asked for it." Moze responded.

"Oh no…"

But, Ned wasn't fast enough for Moze.

She tackled him to the ground and tickled him to death.

"Okay, alright." Ned said out of breath. "Truce."

"Looks like you're the one that's lost your touch." Moze laughed.

"Maybe not."

Ned this time was quick and he got Moze in a grip she couldn't get out of. It was his turn to tickle her to death. It was working, he tickled her so hard she was crying from laughter.

She couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were and how good he looked today. _Oh come on. You are going to have to tell him how you feel sooner or later. _She tried reasoning with herself. But no amount of reason could get her out of the mess she was in. She was falling hard for Ned Bigby and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Alright how about we make a pact." Moze said still laughing.

"What kind of pact?" Ned asked. He had finally let go of Moze and had stopped tickling her.

"I will stop tickling you, if you stop tickling me." She explained.

"Okay, let's shake on it."

Ned extended his arm for Moze to grab. They shook on it and she finally asked the question that Ned been afraid of.

"So, why were you late?" She asked curiously.

"Um… I kind of ran into Suzie. Well I didn't really run into her, she was on my front porch."

She froze. Suzie. Of all the times for her to come back this was the worst time ever.

"H-how long is she going to be here?" Moze wondered aloud.

"Only a couple of days." Ned finished.

"Oh is that all?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you talk about?" She questioned again.

"She wanted to know if I had a girlfriend, and if we still had a chance at a long distance relationship."

_Please let him have said no. _Moze silently pleaded. She had to know, so she asked.

"What did you say?"

"I said no, that I already liked someone else."

_You were too late he already likes somebody else. _It felt as if her heart had just broken into a million pieces. _Who could it possibly be?_


	4. Just So You Know

Chapter 4

N.P.O.V.

Ned hoped that he was obvious when saying he liked someone. Who else could ever measure up to a girl like Moze? She had always been there for him whenever there was a problem he couldn't face. Suzie knew, so he was hoping Moze would get the hint too.

"So… are you ready to go out tonight? I was thinking we could go Mini golfing, and then go out to dinner and a movie. Since, you know, it's your birthday." Ned told her.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm ready." Moze said kind of sadly.

"You don't sound too good." He replied.

"Nah, I'm fine." She responded blankly.

"Are you sure everything's okay? Did the tickle war wear you out or something?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, right!" She shot back.

This was the Moze he knew and loved.

"Okay, then lets go."

He took her hand and they walked across the street to his own house. His pickup was parked right where he had left it. He helped Moze in and walked around to the driver's side. This was going to be one awesome night.

M.P.O.V.

_He's got all this planned for me?_ She thought. If she didn't know better, she would think that he liked her. But after that heartbreaking comment she heard only a few minutes ago, she knew there was someone else. _But, who? _She asked herself again.

It was a short ride to the Mini golf course from where they lived. As she looked out her window she could see the sign for the course only a few miles ahead. The silence was deadly, so Ned turned the radio on.

Of all things one of her favorite songs was playing. 'Just So You Know' by Jesse McCartney. She began to sing along.

_I shouldn't love you but I want you  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know_

It was the perfect song for how she felt right now. Unfortunately, there was not enough time to listen to the whole song. They were in the parking lot now to the Mini Golf course.


	5. A visit from Cookie

Chapter 5

N.P.O.V.

Ned opened the door, and hopped out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side, and once again Moze looked upset. Ned couldn't figure out what could possibly be wrong. Had he said something that may have offended her? He raked his mind, thinking back to the past conversations they had.

_Oh, wow, I think I know what made her upset. _He thought to himself. _Could it have something to do with me saying I liked someone? I knew I was too obvious, she probably figured out it was her who I liked and she doesn't like me back. _Ned thought again. _But what to do…_ He hated seeing her so upset, especially knowing he caused it. He had an idea.

Moze finally got out of the car.

"Okay are we ready?" Moze asked Ned.

"Yeah I am ready as long as you are. You're the birthday girl."

Ned was just about to give her the gift he had picked out especially for her, when someone stopped him.

It was Cookie. _What could he possibly be doing here?_ Ned wondered. This is just too strange. Cookie finally noticed them.

"Hey Moze, hey Ned! What are you two doing here?" Cookie questioned them.

"Oh, well, it's Moze's birthday and I just thought I would take her mini golfing." Ned explained.

"Ah… right," Cookie caught on quickly. "Happy Birthday Moze."

Cookie gave her a quick hug and whispered something in Moze's ear Ned couldn't quite understand. It sounded something like "_You know Ned likes you right?" _

Moze punched Cookie lightly on the arm and blushed.

Ned acted quickly.

"Hey, Cookie, can I talk to you for a moment …alone." Ned asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, Ned."

Cookie and Ned walked off to a deserted area of the parking lot.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Cookie asked questioningly.

"2 things, one being what did you whisper to Moze?" Ned questioned.

"Aren't we jealous?" Cookie said laughing.

Ned was blushing like crazy.

"Oh come on, I am not jealous. We have all been friends for like ever."

"True, but… Ned?"

"Yeah?"

"The whole world knows you like Moze."

"What? I do not like Moze." Ned replied, blushing even more now.

"Oh, give it up Ned. My computer research says that all guy girl best friends will eventually fall in love. It's a provin fact, computer research never lies."

"Cookie, you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you Ned. So what was it you wanted to ask me besides what I whispered in Moze's ear? Which by the way you will never know."

"This may sound really strange, but I think I ruined my friendship with Moze forever by telling her that I like someone. I guess I was too obvious and I think she figured out that it was her that I liked." Ned blabbed.

"Well, did you ever think of it this way? Moze may actually like you too, but when you said you liked someone, maybe she thought it wasn't her." Cookie said intelligently.

"You think?"

"I know." Cookie spoke.

"You're a genius Cookie." He said excitedly, giving him a high five.

"You should tell her that the someone you like is her. I guarantee she will be just as in love with you as you are in love with her, if not more!"

"Thanks Cook, See ya later."

Ned rain off to go find Moze, and fix things once and for all.


	6. Great Advice

Chapter 6

M.P.O.V.

Moze watched Ned run back to the area of the parking lot where she was standing in.

He looked eager to see her.

"Hey, Moze." Ned said out of breath.

"Hey," She responded inquisitively. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Ned told her.

"Alright, if you say so." Moze said only half believing that he was telling the truth.

"You got that right." He said laughing.

"Are we finally ready to start playing mini golf?" She asked Ned.

"I'm ready when you are." He responded. "You're the birthday girl."

Moze nodded her head in agreement, and with that they ran off to start their game.

* * *

They were now on their 9th hole, the last one. Moze couldn't help noticing how strange Ned had been acting most of the night. She finally decided to ask the question that had been on her mind during most of the game.

"Ned?" She asked quietly.

"Yea Moze," He answered.

"I want to know what's wrong. You have been acting all strange after you came back from talking with Cook. What's up? And don't tell me everything's fine, because I know something's wrong." Moze blurted.

"Well… uh it's about that girl I was telling you about earlier." Ned began explaining.

Moze's heart sank.

"I don't know if she likes me back, and I really like her. I may be in love with her, but we have been friends for so long that I don't think she could ever like me romantically. It's just so confusing." He said in a huff.

_Not that stupid girl again. She is driving my poor Ned crazy. Wait my Ned. I must have it really bad. I just can't believe this. Who could this girl possibly be and why wasn't she showing any signs to liking him. He was so sad. Poor guy. He said he's been friends with her so long that he doesn't know if she could ever like him romantically… the only girl he's been friends with for a long time is me… Me. Could it be me?? Maybe…_

Ned broke her thoughts.

"Moze, Earth to Moze. Are you in there?" He was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah sorry... Well I think you should give her a sign of some kind to let her know you like her as more then a friend. Girls don't like to take the first step into a relationship. You could hold her hand, or maybe help her with something she may be struggling with." Moze tried telling Ned.

"That's great advice." He gave her a quick hug.

"It's your turn to putt by the way." Ned said gently.

"Right."

She took the golf club and tried swinging lightly. She had so much on her mind that she missed the ball completely.

"Here, do you need some help?" He asked her.

"Uh… yeah, sure."

Ned wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed the golf club with both hands. His hands were right above Moze's.

"Move the club slowly backward, and hit it gently." He instructed.

They moved the club together and the ball went in perfectly.

"Thanks, Ned!"

She wrapped him in a tight embrace, hugging him. She looked up into his eyes. He looked really truly happy.

_Maybe I am the girl he was talking about…_

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked him.

"Yeah anything." Ned said curioulsy.

"Am I that girl?"She said taking the plunge, wondering what he would say.


	7. Shut Up and Kiss ME!

Chapter 7

N.P.O.V

_She knows. What am I suppose to do? _Ned thought...

"Uhh…"

Ned didn't know what to say. He was planning on telling her himself.

"Oh, this must be awkward. It wasn't me was it? That's okay. I just... I jumped to conclusions is all. I mean why would you like me. I'm your best friend. The moonlight is just getting to me or something… okay, I think I should just shut up now." Moze said blushing so red she looked like she had just run 10 miles with out a break.

Ned couldn't help but laugh. It was obvious now. He liked her as much as she liked him. Cookie was right. He was always full of surprises.

"Moze… take a breath. It's okay. Breathe my friend breathe."

"But that doesn't answer my question?"

"You really want that question answered, huh?" Ned asked shyly.

"Well, yes, I would like to know if it doesn't make you too uncomfortable."

"I like you Moze…"

Before Ned could finish, she interrupted him.

"But you like me as only a friend." Moze tried finishing for him.

"No! Moze, I like you as more then a friend. I always have, and I always will. I was going to tell you, I really was."

"Y-you l-like me as much as I like you? You want to be more then just friends." Moze began to realize how silly she had been acting.

"Moze, you are the most wonderful person that has ever come into my life." Ned said.

He was still holding her gently.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"Well then shut up and kiss me." Moze said laughing now.

Ned leaned in and caressed her lips, loving every moment of it. Moze deepened the kiss. It was the most wonderful kiss he had ever shared with anyone. She moved her hands threw his hair. The kiss was bursting with passion. The choir and the angels were so loud he could barley hear.

They finally broke apart, realizing where they were. They were supper embarrassed.

There were people waiting for them to move so they could finish the game

"That was the best kiss ever." Ned said quietly in Moze's ear.

"The best is only to come." She said whispered back.

Moze ran off to the parking lot giggling historically.

"Get back here Mosely." Ned cried, running after his new girlfriend.

He finally caught up to her, and she spun around. She was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. She jumped into Ned's arms and he carried her to his truck. They were now headed for the movies, where Ned would give her the best present she had ever received, and quite frankly, he couldn't wait.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! But i think that it's sweet and to the point. I hope everybody likes it. Please review! It's really fluffy i know, but fluff always makes the story.**

**Countrygurl212**


	8. The Necklace

Chapter 8

M.P.O.V

Moze was so giddy she smiled the whole way to the movies. She was finally with Ned, and she felt like she was on top of the world! She looked over at him and he was smiling just as much as she was. Why they hadn't exposed their feelings for each other sooner, she would never know. This was the most exhilarating feeling ever.

They finally pulled into the theater's parking lot and got out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the entrance of the movies.

"What movie did you want to see?" Ned asked Moze.

"I'm in the mood for something scary, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah that sounds great."

Ned purchased the tickets for the movie and they then walked to the concession stand. He bought one bag of popcorn for them to share, a box of Mike and Ikes, and two waters.

The man at the ticket stub booth told them it was theater 5 on the left. Once again they walked hand in hand to the theater. They were excited to see the movie.

N.P.O.V

About half way through, Moze got really freaked out. This was very unusual for her. She was the rock. He was pretty sure she was playing him so she could get an excuse for him to cuddle with her and hold her hand. Ned didn't mind though, he was more then happy to cuddle up as close to her as possible. Even though the movie chairs were not exactly comfortable, or close together.

* * *

It seemed like the movie ended too soon in Ned's opinion. Every one was leaving the theater so Moze and Ned got up and left. They walked out to the parking lot and Ned stopped Moze before she could get in the car.

"Don't you want your birthday present?" Ned asked Moze.

"I got the best birthday present I could ever want."

"Oh and what's that?" Ned asked her teasingly.

"You."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way, but I do have an actual present."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Moze said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did, and you're just going to have to except it." Ned said laughing some more.

Before he could pull the small box out of his pants pocket, Moze snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard and so deep he practically fell over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the kiss continued for a few heavenly minutes. They pulled apart staring at each other longingly. They just couldn't get enough.

"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Ned said afterwords.

She was about to pull him in for another kiss when Ned stopped her.

"You don't want another kiss?" Moze said hurt in her voice.

"Of course I do, but I want to give you your present now. You are very good at distracting me."

Ned began to pull the small box out once again. This time there were no distractions. He handed it over to Moze.

M.P.O.V.

She looked at the carefully wrapped box with the bright red bow on top. (Her favorite color.) Moze untied the bow and peeled off the paper carefully. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was shaped like a heart and was reversible. One side was made of what looked like real diamonds and the other side had red ruby's. It was engraved as well. It read:

_To Moze:_

_The most_

_Wonderful_

_Girl I_

_Have ever_

_Known._

_Love Ned_

Moze couldn't believe her eyes. The necklace must have cost him a fortune, she was stunned. He really was going to tell her how he felt tonight. This necklace said it all, she couldn't speak she actually started crying. No one had ever done anything like this for her ever before. Ned hugged her tightly and gazed into her eyes. Moze couldn't believe Ned had done all this for her.

"Don't cry Moze." Ned said wiping away a few tears running down her face.

"Ned," Moze said so softly he could barley here her. "You really didn't have to do all this."

"I know Moze, but I wanted to. You deserve it."

"I love you." Moze whispered.

"I love you too!"


End file.
